


not an affair to be taken seriously

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [126]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bed is squeaky underneath them, whining as they shift. Donna told him the neighbors wouldn’t mind. Dean kinda wants to make them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not an affair to be taken seriously

Her taste is still ripe on his tongue, dripping down his chin with spit as he rears back and raises his hand to smack her plump ass. Fucking pinks up under his touch so easy, pale skin rosy, jiggling as she giggles and jerks her hips back, up higher. For him.

“Oh fudge, yeah.”

Dean is still not quite over that. The fact that she doesn’t curse. It just comes out kind of strange to say ‘fudge’ and ‘gosh’ during sex.

But she wants it, he’ll give it to her.

Raising his arm back, Dean spanks her ass one side to the next, loves how it makes her gasp, how he can watch it ripple up her back when he hits hard enough and she whimpers. Holding one hip steady and laying his palm down to squeeze warm skin, Dean takes a moment to appreciate the view. Christ but she has a nice fucking ass, wide and soft and he wants to bury himself inside it. Again.

“Donna, you wanna…”

He leaves the question in the air. Pulls her cheeks wide with one hand while the other dips down, fingers trailing over the pucker of her asshole, circling around. Her pussy is dripping wet and ready - Dean’s already got her off at least once, maybe twice, just on his tongue - but her ass is tight and hot and waiting and he wants.

“Oh fishsticks yah I want, there’s lube over….”

A little groping, leaning over to the nightstand, Donna squirming underneath him rubbing her ass against his crotch, Dean can’t help a triumphant little ‘aha!’ when he finds what he needs - Donna is vocal and giggly during sex and he feels like it’s not an affair to be taken seriously with her. Kneeling between her legs, he nudges them wider, pulls her hips back. Two slick fingers at her asshole, and he drapes across her back to press kisses along the line of her spine. She smells sweet, not really flowery or fancy. It’s calming, nosing along the line of her hair and burying his face in the wavy silk lengths.

The bed is squeaky underneath them, whining as they shift. Donna told him the neighbors wouldn’t mind. Dean kinda wants to make them.

One slick finger pushing past the tight rim of her ass, Dean sinks into the silk heat of her body and groans. Donna moans another quiet ‘fudge’ when he does and shifts back. Skin hot to the touch, Dean gives another sharp swat that echoes in the small bedroom and curls his finger inside of her. Presses another in, slides his free hand down her thigh then back up the inside to get two fingers in her pussy already dripping wet as he opens her ass. Donna gasps and rolls her hips, eager for it, so fucking eager, she wants and she wants with an appetite to rival Dean’s and he’s not going to deny her. Kneeling up, he works his hands in counterpoint, cock tapping up against his belly as he watches her fingers clutch the sheets, hair tossed and she’s turning to watch him.

“C’mon already big boy, gosh, I’ve been ready a while….”

Getting a condom rolled down on his cock is more distracting than it should be with her spread in front of him, back arched down, blond hair a riot and the pink of her mouth open, tongue in the corner, lips shiny. Donna doesn’t hide a goddam thing she wants.

“I got you…”

Hands holding her open, Dean presses into the tight give of her ass and sinks slowly inside, spreading his palms along the curve of her hips up to the dip of her waist, pushing in close and balls against the heat of her pussy. Shit she’s perfect, soft and pliant beneath him, responsive with the breathy little gasps and pg rated encouragements she gives him. Dean damn near about died the first time she had cried ‘cheese n’rice’ when she came.

Rocking his hips gently, pressed flush, Dean circles an arm under her waist and pulls, Donna pushing up to settle on his lap. He likes the weight of her, solid and plush, when she fucks herself on his cock. Strong thighs clasped against his, lifting up, she uses one hand to pull her hair off her neck as she bounces on his cock. Dragging his hands up, fingers teasing along the rolls her belly, Dean cups her breasts and squeezes, feeling her ass tighten around him. Her hips stutter and shift, she clasps a hand over his to squeeze harder.

Keeping a hand on her chest, the other slides on back down between her legs, hot as summer in the south, fingers slipping between the lips of her slit to seek out her clit. Snapping his hips to meet her halfway, Dean holds on tight and gives his all when she starts to buck and slam so hard on him that the bed shudders and thumps on the floor.

Brushing kisses across the back of her neck, skin sweat slick and hair in his eyes, Dean stills when Donna settles on him and swivels her hips like she does when she’s close and she’s just found that perfect spot. Panting as she clutches his forearm still wrapped around her chest, Dean rubs his fingers in circles fast enough on her clit that his wrist is starting to cramp. Donna heaves with a trembling breath and judders, body seizing around him vice-tight and Dean can’t hold back when it feels like she’s trying to pull him up into her, heat and pressure around his cock, weight and warmth draped over his lap, sweet and lovely and she’s giggling breathlessly when he shoots into the condom.

His fucking thighs burn and he’s out of breath. Donna leans forward with a groan and falls onto the bed, lifting up a leg to roll to his side, giggles turned into a few snorts as she catches her breath and stretches her legs out. Deans sprawls next to her, pulls the condom off and ties it.

“Don’t know about you, but I’m not ready for bed yet.”

Donna’s half rolled onto her side, smiling at him.

Dean hums, “Yeah, I could go for another beer and a movie, your pick.”

He’s actually pretty tired. She has a nice bed, he sleeps well when he stays over. His body could probably use the rest, but he doesn’t really want to sleep when he’s got Donna to smack his chest and bounce the bed as she gets up to find her pajamas. The cute pink ones with cupcakes on them.

He can stay awake a few more hours.


End file.
